<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day by creativityobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502435">Snow Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed'>creativityobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Blame the Discord, Cuddles, Did I mention the fluff, Fluff, M/M, No plot just fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi gives Kurosawa a gift on his 35th birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeno0k4m1/gifts">yumeno0k4m1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by art that <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeno0k4m1/pseuds/yumeno0k4m1">yumeno0k4m1</a> posted on the discord.</p>
<p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz">unacaritafeliz</a> for the fastest beta known to man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	“Come on, Yuichi, it’s your birthday, get over here and take a selfie <em>with</em> me!” Adachi calls. He’s a few feet away, arm slung around the snowman they’d just finished building together. Adachi’s cheeks and nose are red with the cold, but he’s smiling brightly, and Kurosawa wishes he could live in this moment forever.</p>
<p>	“No, it’s my birthday, and for my birthday I want to take a picture of you!” Kurosawa insists, holding up his phone, “Now pose or something!”</p>
<p>	“Not this again!” Adachi says, rolling his eyes, but he sticks bunny ears behind the snowman’s head and smiles for the camera anyway. Kurosawa smiles. Adachi has been asking him what he wanted for his birthday for weeks, and Kurosawa kept telling him that being with him was enough. It’s true, but Adachi whines every time. So, now that it <em>is</em> his birthday, he’s using that to his advantage - whenever Adachi tries to argue with him, he just tells Adachi that it’s what he wants for his birthday. It worked this morning, to get an extra half hour of snuggles in bed when Adachi wanted to jump up and start working on his breakfast, and it worked at lunch, when Adachi wanted him to pick something to order for takeout, and he picked Adachi’s favorite. He can’t help it. Seeing Adachi happy makes him happy. </p>
<p>	Kurosawa snaps three different pictures of Adachi, before suggesting they head back inside, finally, to warm up. He automatically goes to put on the kettle but Adachi chases after him, swatting his hands away and telling him to go sit under the kotatsu to warm up. Kurosawa smiles as he follows Adachi’s orders. It’s actually really nice the way Adachi insists on taking care of him, just because it’s his birthday. </p>
<p>	A few minutes later, Adachi joins him at the kotatsu, bringing a full pot of tea and two teacups with him. He gracefully pours Kurosawa a cup, and Kurosawa is so distracted by watching Adachi’s long fingers that Adachi has to nudge him to take the cup. He smiles again as he does, and takes a sip while watching Adachi pour his own cup of tea. </p>
<p>	“You know,” Adachi says, after taking a sip, “I know you’ve been teasing me about your gift.”</p>
<p>	“Who, me?” Kurosawa asks. Adachi smirks at him.</p>
<p>	“Yes, <em>you</em>, you gremlin. Anyways, I thought a lot about it, and I- well. You’re always such a perfect gift giver, but you have <em>everything</em>, you know? But then it occurred to me, there’s something that you gave me that I never gave you back, and maybe… maybe that would be good.” Adachi pulls a folded sheet of paper out from the pocket of his hoodie and begins smoothing it out on the table.</p>
<p>	Kurosawa wrinkles his nose, confused. He’s never given Adachi <em>anything</em> he’d ever want Adachi to give him back. </p>
<p>	“For a couple months, I had access to your most mushy thoughts and fantasies. I was- honestly I was a little embarrassed by them at the time. But now, looking back, those are some of my favorite memories. So, I thought I’d tell you some of my mushy thoughts.”</p>
<p>	Kurosawa can feel the smile slide off his face out of surprise. This is… this is an <em>inspired</em> idea for a present, but Kurosawa is already feeling like he’s going to cry. There’s no way he lasts through this whole thing. He swallows, and then buries his nose in his teacup.</p>
<p>	“I, uh, I had to write them down, so I wouldn’t forget anything, I hope that’s okay.”</p>
<p>	“Mm,” Kurosawa says with a nod, “of course, I wouldn’t-- just that you thought of it is enough, this is…”</p>
<p>	Adachi blushes and smiles shyly.</p>
<p>	“Okay, just let me get through it, okay?” Adachi clears his throat, not quite meeting Kurosawa’s eyes.</p>
<p>	“Reasons I love Kurosawa Yuichi. By Adachi Kiyoshi.”</p>
<p>	Kurosawa presses his lips together, trying not to smile. The beginning of this sounds suspiciously like the title to a poem, and he’s trying not to laugh at the mental image of Adachi attempting poetry. He’d tried it a few times, in the privacy of his thoughts, back when they’d first… <em>wait</em>.</p>
<p>	“He’s… I mean, <em>you’re</em> kind. You always take care of me, memorizing my favorite foods, and how I like my backrubs, and all that stuff.</p>
<p>You’re sweet. You’re always thinking of me first, even when you’re super tired. It’s nice, even when it means you’re super mushy, like that time I overheard you writing poetry about me. It felt super embarrassing, and I didn’t mean to hear it, but it was still very cute. </p>
<p>Wait, that was the third point, you’re cute! You get jealous when Rokkaku talks to me, and I love it when you have that gremlin smile on your face because you’re just being <em>so obvious</em> and Rokkaku somehow <em>still </em>doesn’t get it.”</p>
<p>The list keeps going, and Kurosawa drinks in the praise. He can already feel the tears welling up and threatening to spill over. Just four years ago, he would never have believed this was possible. To have Adachi here, and taking care of him for a birthday, and listing off all the things that he loves (<em>loves!</em>) about Kurosawa, this is beyond his wildest fantasies from the years before.</p>
<p>“Anyway, basically, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, and--” Kurosawa scrambles out from under the kotatsu to throw his arms around Adachi’s neck. He buries his nose in Adachi’s neck, warm from the blush that’s been steadily creeping down from his ears. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut to let the tears that have been sitting there fall before Adachi notices.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kurosawa whispers in his ear, “This was the best gift.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>